The present invention refers to a mechanical jack for automotive vehicles.
The novelty of the jack of the invention resides in its construction and the manner of placing it within the resistant structure or chassis of the vehicle.
Jacks and other mechanical devices are known for raising automobiles, mainly when changing one of the wheels. It is also known that changing a wheel is very unpleasant because it is a laborious, dirty task complicated at times by the tightness of the screws on the wheel to be changed.